<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attention by DreamerWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796901">Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld'>DreamerWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, sulk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposite poles on magnets are attracted to one another. This Physics principle is the simple core to many things in life. Including the reason why Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Testurou have been stuck with each other since they were little. It’s impossible for them to point out the exact reason why. But being in each other’s presence brings them the comfort they are unable to find anywhere else. However, the differences in their personalities often create a huge gap between them, creating unnecessary miscommunications and misunderstandings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo returns to his office after the tiringly prolonged meeting only to receive a note from the secretary that a person called Kodzuken requested him to be at home as soon as possible. That’s a cue for emergency situation. Without a second thinking about the pile of works he must finish by the end of the day, Kuroo leaves the office right away. If Kenma demands him to come home, it must be something important. As he walks to the parking lot, the secretary’s gossiping mode turns on.</p>
<p>“Who is this Kodzuken? Is he a friend?”</p>
<p>“But the way he demanded, and the way Kuroo-san reacted are so unsual. You wouldn’t do that to a friend, right?”</p>
<p>“Is he Kuroo-san's brother? Does Kuroo-san have any brother?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think he does… but it must take such an important person for Kuroo-san to just leave work like that. Kuroo-san is so popular. He’s not only handsome but also talented. I wonder who this lucky person is.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Kenma.”</p>
<p>Kuroo has arrived. He looks tired. He’s panting.</p>
<p>Kenma is on bed playing his games like always.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re home.” He doesn’t even move his gaze off of the screen. Earlier, he noticed the sound of someone opened the door. He was so sure it was Kuroo, that he didn’t bother checking.</p>
<p>“So, what is this emergency thing that made you call all the way to my office? That’s so unlikely of you.” Kuroo lazily takes off his jacket. Then his tie. Leaving some buttons open, he plops down next to Kenma. “Going out of your way to making human interaction with someone just to look for me? That’s new.”</p>
<p>Kenma still keeps his eyes glued on the phone. He’s working on leveling up this one character. The championship is near. He wants to at least be in the Top 1000 best players worldwide. “I tried to call your mobile phone, but it was turned off. Then I tried to call your desk’s phone but no on picked up. Eventually the call was directed to the secretary counter. I hung up the first time but after two times being directed to the secretary, I decided to just leave a brief message.”</p>
<p>Kuroo smirks. That’s interesting. Kenma is using that much effort just to reach him. This is a memorable record.</p>
<p>“And what is it that you want to say? Doing all that just to call me. Cutie.” Kuroo reaches over to pat Kenma’s head. His fluffy pudding hair feels so soft. Kenma unintentionally leans in and nuzzles his head against Kuroo’s palm.</p>
<p>He can’t stand it anymore. All this cuteness radiates from Kenma is urging him to embrace and squeeze the smaller one, so he proceeds to do exactly that. Kuroo presses a kiss on Kenma’s lips, whispering. “Kenma, look at me.”</p>
<p>“I forgot what it was.” Of course, Kenma pushes him away. There is still a level to achieve, hey. Not going to let Kuroo touch him until he has finished.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you forgot? Do you know how busy I was? Yet, I left the office early just for you.” Kenma’s reluctant response upset him. He should know how sulky Kuroo is right now. To the point he starts taking off his shirt. It’s getting hot in here.</p>
<p>Kenma shrinks himself into the corner, curling up into a ball. The sounds from his gaming device bounce out loudly. He fixes his focus on the screen.</p>
<p>Watching Kenma’s figure in hoodie and sweatpants playing by himself, Kuroo sits up with sigh. His boyfriend is avoiding his gaze, his questions, his embrace. The person he has known and been together with since God knows when is not even looking at him. Only in that moment, Kuroo recognises the signs. Kenma wants to be alone now. And that’s also why Kuroo won’t satisfy his stubborn boyfriend to leave him alone like he’s asking. Knowing Kenma, Kuroo can read the signals well. When Kenma is hungry, when Kenma feels groggy, when Kenma needs time, when Kenma wants to hug.</p>
<p>And when Kenma needs attention.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for not spending time for you these days.”</p>
<p>Kenma doesn’t respond to his words. The ‘pow pow’ shooting sounds from the game still echo around.</p>
<p>“Kenma. Don’t sulk, please.”</p>
<p>Kenma buries his face onto his knees. He’s on the verge of crying. His teary eyes blur his vision. He can’t even see the gaming screen anymore. Kuroo is so mean. He has been left alone for weeks. Kuroo is always busy busy. When he’s not in a meeting, he’ll be out for office dinners. Meeting this partner, that partner. Lunch with bosses. When he’s home, he throws his exhausted self to bed straight away. Beside work, Kuroo doesn’t pay attention to anything else anymore. What happens to the loving Kuroo who always puts him first? Kenma can’t recall the last time they have a meal together. These days they barely see each other’s face. Kenma can only hear Kuroo’s voice twice a day at “I’m leaving now” and “I’m home”. He couldn’t help but putting the blame on himself. Thinking he’s too reserved to reach Kuroo. That’s why he’s slipping away.</p>
<p>The gaming machine drops to the floor. Kenma is hugging his knees. His shoulders shudder to his painfully sobbing. He knows. It’s selfish of him to act like this. Kuroo has a career to pursue. From the beginning, there was already a great gap in their personalities. Kuroo is outgoing. He loves to emerge into the society. Whereas Kenma loves being alone. Somehow, volleyball has become their only common point. Despite being so different from each other, Kuroo and Kenma has always been together. But once they found their own path of career, Kenma foresees that at some point, he will have to give up on Kuroo for his life. It’s wrong to always hold Kuroo by his side. Kuroo has his own life too. Although Kenma’s day always revolves around Kuroo, he hopes that Kuroo can get out there and enjoy his life the way he wants. But sometimes, some time like this, he wants to have all Kuroo’s attention. He can’t live without games, yes. But he can’t live without Kuroo, too. Hardly a day goes by without Kenma seeking for Kuroo’s sign that he still wants him in his life. His eyes, his lips, his arms, his body. Anything. As long as Kuroo shows any sign that Kenma still wants him, that’s enough. That’s his reason of living. His heart aches when Kuroo starts abandoning him for job-related matters. On the other hand, he doesn’t want to disturb Kuroo nor show his selfishness.</p>
<p>“Kenma.” Softly, Kuroo calls his name. He wraps his muscular arms around the slender body. “Forgive me, please?”</p>
<p>“I can’t…” He picks up his face to look at Kuroo. He sobs even louder. Kuroo runs his fingers through the messy hair and combs along the length slowly. “If I talk to you about it now, I will start acting selfishly. I don’t want to do that. I don’t want to be selfish. Kuroo will hate me for that. But I can’t hold myself back either. I want to act up to get Kuroo’s attention. I just hate the way I feel right now. Such a paradox.”</p>
<p>He pouts. Kuroo’s heart releases a loud thud. It breaks his heart to see Kenma cry but at the same time Kenma’s feelings is making him happy. He embraces the sulky one onto his chest. “Oh, Kenma. Don’t cry, please.”</p>
<p>Strangely, Kuroo emits a soft and content smile.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough. I wonder how long I have to abandon you for you to actually react.”</p>
<p><em>Huh? What?</em> Kenma widens his chatoyant eyes in surprise. <em>What is Kuroo talking about?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Wait… Wait… I think I get it now… Wait.</em>
</p>
<p>Kenma’s crying face turns into a disastrously angered one. Kuroo. How dare you?</p>
<p>“A-are you saying you abandoned me on purpose just so I will act like this?”</p>
<p>“Heh… that’s kind of right.” Kuroo tightens his hold. He’s preventing Kenma the kitten from jumping away. He also prepares for a slap or a scratch from the kitten.</p>
<p>“You’re the worst, Kuroo! I hate you!” Kenma kicks his legs in the air. He wants to escape. He wants to cry. He wants to shout. <em>I can’t believe this guy.</em></p>
<p>Kuroo pushes him on to the mattress, pinning Kenma’s hands down with his own. Just to make it certain that Kenma can’t move, he keeps Kenma’s legs in between his. “You’re one to talk! We have been together for over twenty years, yet you never once confess your feelings to me. It’s always “I don’t hate it”, “Okay”, or just mere silence. Listen up, you ‘lil kitten, I can understand you without you speaking but that doesn’t mean I can just live on without hearing you say those things at all, okay?”</p>
<p>Kenma’s face is all red. There’s a cracking sound in his mind. An egg of realisation just hatched inside. <em>Is… Is Kuroo’s asking for my attention?</em></p>
<p>“You’re never the one who initiates things. You never tell me what you want. Most of the time, you just go along with my plans. It’s always me who holds your hand and leads you. For once,” Kuroo pauses mid-sentence to press his forehead against Kenma’s chest. He pants heavily. His eyes droop in tiredness. Kuroo continues with a softer voice, “For once, would you please take the lead? I need your attention too, Kenma. But you only care about your games!”</p>
<p>Kenma’s arms snake around the larger body, pulling him in. Kuroo is so warm, especially when he’s shirtless like this. All of his muscles show. The direct touch against his skin burns Kenma’s fingers.</p>
<p>Kenma doesn’t say anything in response of Kuroo’s speech. However, for the first time, Kenma’s hugging first! Inspite of being silent, the hug represents Kenma’s words of “<em>I’m sorry I didn’t realise that you need my attention too.”</em></p>
<p>“Let’s go out for dinner then. I will pay.” Says Kenma. His voice trails off at the end out of embarrassment, but Kuroo is melting already. Kenma’s used to be so submissive to anything Kuroo does, he has selfishly forgotten that he needs to take care of Kuroo too. After all, it takes both sides in a relationship to make it work.</p>
<p>Kuroo knows as well that Kenma may forget about it soon enough. That he will have to remind Kenma again maybe with another evil scheme. He also knows he’s a jerk. But that is because Kenma is also a jerk!</p>
<p>Hand in hand, they walk down the street, searching for food. Kenma swore to himself that he wouldn’t let Kuroo down again.</p>
<p>It takes both sides in a relationship to make it work.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>